


【盾冬】想不出名字的短篇

by Bad_Communication



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication





	【盾冬】想不出名字的短篇

七月末，意大利。

 

“我们在这里冲凉当地人会介意吗？”  
“队长，你应该问‘我们在这里宽衣解带会有姑娘来偷看吗’，这样才对。”Dugan欢快的扯开皮带扒下自己的裤子，露出那条灰扑扑的认不出颜色的内衤库来，很快这条内衤库也掉落在地面上。 年轻的Barnes中士把自己毛绒绒的脑袋从那件领口大开的“破布”里拔出来，顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发去脱自己的靴子，“我们在河的下游——再说，这里附近都只剩下臭哄哄的男人们了，淑女名媛早就去别处躲避战火了。“   
“只要别在河里小便就行！我们是赶走纳粹的英雄，淳朴的村民们不能对我们的队长那么刻薄。”Gabe拍了拍思前想后的Steve，“真的，只剩下我们几个臭男人了。”   
很快咆哮突击队的成员们接二连三的把自己脱得一丝不扌圭，兴奋的扑进清凉的河水里。早上的时候河水还有些凉，大兵们龇牙咧嘴对抱着胳膊在水里嚎叫。然而这个时候Steve则手里抱着那个绿油油的头盔，一脸难堪的站在岸边。Bucky裸着上半身，赤着脚走到这个大个子面前，强制从他肩膀上把那身沾满机油和尘土的外套扒了下来。Steve没有反抗，呆愣着任由Bucky把那件脏兮兮的外套脱下来。“嘿，Steve！别跟我说你在害羞，要知道当初体检你脱的比谁都勤快。”很快那双像蛇一样灵活的手就把腰际的衣角撩了起来，“快，大家伙，让我们好好欣赏一下你的月匈肌。”   
Buck，你确定你真的想要看？   
“当然不是在害羞了，伙计们，你们松懈下来的速度快的让我吃惊。”Steve把自己的衣服扔在地上，他完美健硕的身材耀眼的像沐浴在晨光这时候中的阿波罗。中士先生背对着他曲起一只腿，把他那战俘营里幽禁得苍白的脚踝从衤库腿里抽出来，那上面有一块凝固了的血痂，把那细瘦的脚踝衬得更加可怜：一个男人的脚踝，就像鹿腿那样健美纤长，他是怎么做到的？。Bucky转过头有些害羞的咧着嘴朝他微笑：“天啊，Steve，你应该让布鲁克林那些混球和姑娘们好好看看你现在的样子……”。  
耳朵上有，脚上也有，而且他瘦得不像样。   
咆哮突击队成员们的的眼睛都快看直了，Dugan滑稽的用两只手反复搓扌矛着胸口那片金棕色的毛发：“嘿，队长！那个针疼吗？我也想来一针。”“哈哈哈，我们的队长有世界上最丰氵䓣的大月匈，我们的中士有全世界最漂亮的屁月殳。”Dugan坏笑着看着岸上的两个男人，“太可惜了，他们俩都不是女孩儿。”森田做了个遗憾的手势收住了这个话题。   
“如果你不想吃枪子儿的话DumDum你最好——”Bucky满脸涨的通红，捡起地上那团揉得皱巴巴的衣服扔了过去。Dugan头一偏，接住了中士先生的上衣：“没中，美女。”   
前半句有待商榷，但后半句我认为没错。   
“我这就来收拾你！”Bucky说完Dugan就大笑着朝河中心游去，其他成员们搓着身上的灰尘哈哈大笑。   
他的目光上移。那双过分灵活的手扯着布料向下滑动了，哦，它们有罪，正义可以判它们有罪吗？那两瓣圆滚滚的屁月殳正对着他，Bucky弓腰的时候带着弹性的布料就把那饱满的臀氵勾绷得紧紧的。现在没有东西可以遮挡它们了，那两颗精致的粉色小球正在腿间轻轻晃悠。那漂亮的屁月殳，只会让看见它们的人想要直接撕开布料弓虽暴它们。Bucky知道吗？   
有点热。   
是的，他石更了。手中的布料被他挽在腰际，他的大家伙藏在那下面。一向光明正大敢作敢当的队长第一次有了害怕被人发现的事情，他对着童年好友的裸衤果体石更了起来。只是上半身，就足够让他头脑发热了，如今Bucky把自己月兑得一丝不扌圭站在所有咆哮突击队成员的面前，他差点就要像急于捍卫领地的狮子那样把他的Buck拿点什么裹起来了。好吧，不是他的Bucky，他没精打采的想了想，连下（LOFTER）身的小兄弟也颓丧了几分。   
“Steve，老天，别说你真的在害羞。”Bucky面对着他。Bucky的毛发并不浓密，两腿间的干净分（LOFTER）身正安静的垂在那里。Steve劝诫自己不要一直盯着那里，还有那结实平坦的小腹，当然还有那两颗软软的尖立耑。Bucky突然间想到了什么似的，脸色变得有些难看，眼珠正快速的转动着，有些担忧的望着他——   
“我们还没有见过队长的‘那话儿’呢，队长快给我们看看！”   
果然，Bucky的脸色更难看了。   
没有什么好怕的“短处”，你在担心“它”吗？   
Steve假装坦然的解开扣子，手伸进去飞快扌鲁了两把然后一脸不情愿的扯下自己衤库：“好吧，既然你们要看，那就让你们看看好了。” 衤库子连同内衤库一起掉下去，里面半孛力的大家伙迅速弹了出来，颤微微地在空气中摇晃着。Bucky的嘴唇慢慢变成了一个O型，Steve数倍于常人的听力听见了那声让他虚荣心倍增的惊叹声。他转向Bucky，腿间的阝月茎也指向他，给了一个让对方安心的自信笑容。   
”成人魔术？！队长真有你的！”Gabe和Dugan大笑起来，森田举起拇指赞美起Steve的尺寸来。   
“小史蒂夫长大了，你在哪学坏的？”Bucky扶着额头笑了起来。   
“你指的是豆芽菜还是他两腿间的那个大家伙？”“我觉得可不是‘小’史蒂夫了，应该是我们‘伟大’的队长，最老练的姑娘看见这个也会被吓哭的。”   
Bucky坏笑着伸手去抓Steve两月退之间的扌廷立，“让我来测测你的尺寸。”那双手曲成一个环，扣在Steve小兄弟的木艮部，迅速滑动到了头部，然后在膨大的头部受到了点小小的阻碍。手指经过龟（LOFTER）头的时候，带着厷隹忄生气息的清澈前氵夜从顶端的小孔里挤了出来，沾到了Bucky的手上。有一瞬间他们俩都尴尬得不知道该如何处理。它看起来需要抚慰极了，而那双勾起他谷欠望的主人给那在灰烬中跳跃的火苗盖上了一张纸，既没有扑灭谷欠望，也没有让他得到满足。已经足够尴尬了，史蒂夫的脸上泛出大片大片的粉色，心跳得极快。虽然血清给了Steve健壮的身体和过人的智慧，但是没能给他练达的人情来面对生理上的尴尬。   
很快机灵的中士就找到了解决的办法，他迅速跳进河里撩起河水打在Steve的脸上，大叫道：“队长，你的警惕呢？”Steve也立即明白了Bucky的用意，他用无比正式的预期宣判到：“中士，等着你的队长来惩罚你吧！”Steve迅速用结实的臂膀困住在水下光溜溜的Bucky，轻轻用拳头砸着对方的肩膀。这事实上并没有什么，虽然军队里总是有些见不得人的情侣与秘事，但一个正常的男人，孛力起需要什么理由吗？中士并不是在意Steve孛力起这件事情，他所做这一切只不过是因为他知道无论身材翻了多少翻，那个一脸傻气的英俊队长依旧不过是那个情绪写在脸上小Steve罢了。   
大家都开始孩子气的玩闹起来，互相向身边的人泼起水来。Bucky抓住Steve的胳膊向前倾身试图给Steve一个过肩摔。这样Steve的老二就不断在Bucky那温热的臀氵勾和圆润的腰线附近戳刺滑动了。天真的中士并没有什么觉得有什么异样，权当成了大男孩们之间的打闹了。你看Gabe、森田他们，他们已经扭打成一团了。   
Steve喘着粗气，看起来好像与Bucky力气相当，他们踩在河底光滑的鹅卵石上，鹅卵石下柔软的河泥轻轻地打着滑。Bucky的皮肤很光滑，身体又热又真实，他的指甲无意陷入Steve饱满的肌肉，这和下面那乱动的小屁月殳一样给Steve更多的幻想和感官的刺激。Bucky也喘着粗气，牢牢抓着Steve的手向后乱舞，摸上Steve的后肩试图让这个大个子拜伏在自己的力气下，毕竟中士单挑还从来没有输过呢。可惜超级士兵的胳膊把他箍得紧，只徒留留下几道抓痕。   
这个突如其来的挖挠让史蒂夫身寸在河里，他的脸还残留着身寸米青快感的余韵红氵朝，眉头微锁，装出一副配合中士打闹的专注来：“放弃吧，Bucky，你是打不过我的。”Bucky只好松开Steve的胳膊，Steve也让他从自己的怀抱里挣脱出来，Bucky转过身给了他一个鼓励性的拥抱:“Steve，我真为你感到开心。”Steve也伸出手环住Bucky轻轻在他光溜溜的背上拍了拍。  
突击队的成员们开始轮流往自己的身上擦一小块肥皂，他们都像变戏法似的从岸边衣服的口袋里掏出一条手绢来，这时候Steve尴尬的发现他没有手绢来擦肥皂。  
“Carter女士没有给你手绢吗？”成员一阵大惊小怪后纷纷开始打趣，“我以为队长收到的的手绢都可以订成睡衣了。”   
“呃，我想没有，我们只是好朋友。”Steve无辜的摇摇头，可惜他仍旧没有洗脱他和Carter女士有私情的传言。这时候身上沾着泡沫的Bucky走过来，阳光把他照得亮晃晃的，好像他马上就要变成透明五彩的泡沫消失了。“你不介意的话就拿我这条？我这条是前几天一个姑娘送给我的，我并不认识她。事实上我有好几条……”队员们点点头证明Bucky是个惹人喜爱的甜心。Bucky把那条沾着泡沫的手绢搓了搓递给Steve，Steve接过来摊开那条白手绢，看见上面用绿色的丝线绣着Bucky名字的缩写，遗憾的摇摇了头：“看来有不少人要心碎了，我要做一回坏人了。”   
“还记得在英国吗？花两磅，两磅就可以让姑娘撅起屁月殳掀开裙子，和你在军大衣下快氵舌风氵㐬。”Dugan无比怀念的开口，“那些妞们总带着点清高，可是等你把她扌甬得吱哇乱叫就别有一番风情了。”   
突击队单身未婚的成员们点点头，脸上难免浮现幸福与陶醉。Bucky没有附和，只是微笑着听着他们的赞美和男人所在场合常有的粗口。过去Bucky总是在女孩子的包围下说个不停，到了这个时候他倒像是个文静的淑女那样了。   
“你呢，Bucky？你试过吗？”Steve保持平静，嘴角有些僵硬的弯着，那小块肥皂在他的手心里微微颤抖。他对Bucky在性上面的疑惑既期待又有几分畏惧。他期待Bucky美好的身体，同时他在想要占有Bucky的欲望和为Bucky着想的夹缝里维持着脆弱的平衡。   
“中士把他所有的两磅全部寄给了纽约的穷小子。”咆哮突击队的成员们朝他们的队长挤了挤眼睛。   
“要不我补偿你？”他是真的想要补偿他，但他松了一口气。他垂下眼睫，虽然Bucky把他放在首位他很开心，Bucky应当和所有的士兵一样有权利去享受那些温香软玉。战场那么残酷，除了远方的亲人和那些用温软孚乚房承受他们不安的姑娘，还有什么可以让这群年轻人有片刻时间不去思考死亡？  
“你又不是姑娘，队长！”Dugan大力的拍了拍Steve的肩膀开玩笑“别当真，哥们。回到布鲁克林姑娘就会环绕着我们，我们都不会缺姑娘的。”他的中士笑得眉眼弯弯，好看的要命。此刻Steve希望即使战争结束他也能这样亲密的陪伴在Bucky左右，永远和他做一对长不大的男孩。 

男孩们终于换上了干净的军装，变回那些解救正义与苦难的英雄。Steve小心翼翼的把湿淋淋的布片拧干，叠起那块绣着Bucky名字的手帕，虔诚的放在胸前的那个口袋里。  
紧挨着他的心脏。


End file.
